locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Southern Pacific No. 4449
Southern Pacific No. 4449 is a class GS-4 4-8-4 "Northern" type steam locomotive built by the lima locomotive works in 1941. . History Retired in 1957, 4449 was originally donated to Oaks Park in Portland, Oregon in 1958, which is where she remained for many years long before operating steam excursions. In December 1974, 4449 was eventually moved from Oaks Park to undergo restoration (overhaul) by a preservation society due to it being in poor condition, which greenlit 4449 a chance to haul steam excursions by large donations and votes from volunteers due to 4449 being in such excellent condition after being restored. From August 1975 to December 1976, 4449 began her new career by having shared duties with several other steam locomotives pulling the American Freedom Train throughout the U.S during the bicentennial anniversary celebrations. 4449 is currently preserved, and is still operational. She currently resides at the Oregon Rail Heritage Center in Portland along with many other preserved locomotives and rolling stock; aside from occasionally operating steam excursions; aside from having several doubleheader excursions with UP 844 recently in 2007 and 2008. Trivia *4449 was painted black with light gray lettering when it was first preserved and retired (like with most of the other members), but eventually restored to its original "Daylight" scheme after hauling the American Freedom Train during the 1970s. *SP 4449 hasn't visited its original birthplace in over 40 years. *Oddly, Union Pacific (UP) briefly renumbered 4449 to 845 and 844B during a "double-header" excursion with UP 844 back in 2007. *Southern Pacific No. 4449 made an appearence in the 1986 film Tough Guys dressed as the Gold Coast Flyer with Doyle McCormack as the engineer in the film. **A dummy of 4449 appeared in some of the scenes of the film. *The bell and horn (seen in the upper-right front) have been repositioned many times on 4449. *SP 4449 has been paired-up with other steam locomotives operating special steam excursions. *SP 4449 also briefly wore a wood-burning smokestack. *In 1977, 4449 pulled an Amtrak special, the Amtrak Transcontinental Steam Excursion. After nearly two years on the road, 4449 was returned to storage in Portland, this time under protective cover and not exposed to the elements. *In 1995 it put on a grand performance pulling passenger and freight trains for the Portland & Western and Willamette & Pacific, two new shortline railroads When operating its tender relettered for the P&W and W&P. * In 2000, 4449 was repainted black and silver for a Burlington Northern Santa Fe employee appreciation special; It was painted black and silver to mark that BNSF is a freight railroad and to commemorate the days of the 4449's and other GS locomotives assigned to freight, helper, or local passenger trains. *In 2002 it hauled the Columbia-Deschutes Special while it was repainted into the American Freedom Train paint scheme again after the events of the September 11th terrorist attacks. *Although the American Freedom Train was pulled by 3 different steam engines the 4449 logged the most miles. *As of early-2012, SP 4449 has been in the process of undergoing an overhaul is expected to return to service sometime during late 2014. *On November 25, 2015, SP 4449 was fired up for the first time in 2 years and returned to service. gallery 800px-4449idle.jpg|Southern Pacific 4449 before a Christmas excursion. SP_4449_1960's.jpg|SP 4449 during the late-1960s in Oaks Park, Oregon. 4449 daylight.jpg|SP 4449 wore a wood-burning smokestack 199and120.png|SP 4449 is waiting on a siding to let an Amtrak passenger train pass by in 2000 Southern Pacific GS-4.png|SP 2472 and SP 4449 "San Jose Steam Celebration" double-heading a passenger train. 1017423 220479984765774 837698685 n.jpg|American Freedom Train steam locos 4449 (ex-Southern Pacific 4449) and 1 (ex-Reading Company 2101) met face-to-face on a rebuilt portion of Penn Central's Rosslyn Branch at The Pentagon in Arlington VA during September of 1976. 4449asSantaClause.jpg|No. 4449 is dressed as Santa Clause while it's on display at the Los Angeles County Fairgrounds December 23-30 1975. Toughguys3.png|SP 4449 in the film "Tough Guys" Southern pacific 4449.jpg|Southern Pacific 4449 being serviced. SP 4449 without streamlining.jpg|SP 4449 without the streamline boiler plating. 4449withoutboiler.png|SP 4449 without a Boiler Jacket 4449in2015.jpg|SP 4449 was fired up for the first time in 2 years and returned to service 444984420Vancouver20stop.jpg|SP 4449 is doubleheading with UP 844 4449withlights.jpg|No. 4449 operating at night 00003531042427.jpg|No. 4449 is hauling the Christmas excursion American-freedom-train-city-031-west-des-moines-kirstein-800x.jpg|No. 4449 is hauling the American Freedom Train 1123trtrtrtrgfgfgfgd.PNG|No. 4449 is hauling a passenger excursion GS-4 cliff .jpg|No. 4449 hauling another passenger train 4449daylight.jpg|No. 4449 is hauling a passenger train in 1991. 5944021440d803e4d2f1b.jpg|No. 4449 is hauling a special passenger train in 1989 Southern Pacific GS-4.PNG|No. 4449 is hauling the BNSF employee appreciation special in 2000. 4449wholetrain1.jpg|No. 4449 is hauling the Columbia-Deschutes Special in 2002. Daylightsavingstimebyjdawg9806.jpg|SP 4449 in its "Southern Pacific Daylight" scheme Stealth SP 4449.jpg|SP 4449 in its "Stealth/War Baby" scheme. P3230002.jpg|SP 4449 in its "American Freedom Train" livery 14444889102105983868600595834952214598947771o.jpg|No. 4449 with NKP No. 324 4449and844Chehalis1.jpg|sp 4449 with up 844 12434449.jpg|SP 4449 with UP 1243 Aft-3.jpg|No. 4449 with 2 diesel helpers Srbushaft14.jpg|No. 4449 with No. 1 Steam2.jpg|No. 4449 with T&P No. 610, Southern No. 722, And Southern No. 4501 44490001.PNG|No. 4449 with water tender Westbound-4449-735x413.jpg|No. 4449 with an Amtrak helper 560315015063939554179290796956n.jpg|4449 at Train Festival 2009 EdSSDUntitled.jpg|No. 4449 on a turntable 15-UP8444chaseUS30NE1075gf.jpg|In 1975 No. 4449 is doubleheading with Union Pacific No. 8444 while wearing the American Freedom Train paint scheme American-freedom-train-consist-4449-locomotive-portland-to-chicago-crimmin-01-800x.jpg|No. 4449 is on display in Galesburg, IL with CB&Q No. 3006 BBTSLCA42977.jpg|No. 4449 emerges from the Bridge Bay Tunnel near Shasta Lake, California on April 29, 1977. 49dnld.jpg|The 4449's tender was relettered Portland & Western in 1995. 384729630930a0b15fb6b.jpg|No. 4449 southbound through Fresno, California on its way to the New Orleans Worlds Fair, May 12, 1984. Aft4449.png|No. 4449 racing the snow while being helped by 2 Union Pacific Diesel Helpers Freedomtrain.jpg|No. 4449 on the Madras Willow Creek Tressel Bridge. 4449tender.jpg|4449's tender, and water tender Dassswsdccszxzxzx.jpg|4449's numberboard Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:4-8-4 Steam Locomotives Category:Eight Coupled Locomotives Category:Lima Locomotives Category:American Locomotives Category:SP locomotives